


two lonely people

by Anonymous



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, My Friend Dahmer (2017), Serial Killers - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eran dos chicos muy diferentes, pero la soledad termino uniéndolos y se dieron cuenta que tenían más en común de lo que aparentaban.Dahmer x Ramírez•	Bajo ningún concepto este fanfiction busca glorificar sus actos, no los admiro y no quiero que nadie haga lo mismo que ellos.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dahmer/Richard Ramirez
Collections: Anonymous





	1. ADVERTENCIA

• Como ya se mencionó en el resumen, este fanfiction no busca glorificar sus actos, no justifico lo que hicieron, no los admiro y no busco que nadie haga lo mismo que ellos, es más, esto es una especie de burla hacía ellos, lol.

• Ubicado en su adolescencia.

• Ooc (fuera de personaje) obviamente.

• Muchas, muchas incoherencias.

• Violencia, homofobia de la época, cosas subidas de tono, sangre, etc.

• Cringe

• Nota de autor; esto fue escrito principalmente porque no encontré nada de está ship, me frustré y tuve que hacerlo yo, ya estarán contentos... ni siquiera sé si tiene nombre está ship.


	2. i - Encuentro

Llegar intoxicado a clases era un hábito para él, tomando cereal con whisky para el desayuno o cualquier botella que su padre dejará a medias (a veces entera) por ahí, luego fingir que nada pasaba y llegar como dos horas tarde a la preparatoria oliendo a cantina.

Daba igual, los maestros no decían nada, ni sus conocidos, a lo mejor si tuviera amigos, ellos si preguntarían por qué su estado tan deplorable.

Pero eran fantasías, Dahmer no tenía amigos, solo gente que pasaba el rato con él por sus performances de niño con parálisis cerebral.

Estaba solo, ni sus padres parecían quererlo.

Entró a su clase, ni siquiera sabía si era la correcta, el profesor estaba acostumbrado a que llegará tarde y oliendo "raro", solo le decía algo y lo dejaba sentarse, sus conocidos volteaban a medio mirarle, pero no hacían más, porque no les importaba.

Miro a la pizarra donde el profesor estaba anotando quien sabe que, ni siquiera sabía en que clase estaba, probablemente historia porque logró divisar la bandera de los Estados Unidos, Dahmer parpadeo en un intento de no quedarse dormido a media clase, como otras veces le había pasado y no estaba funcionando, perfecto, otro día en detención.

Hasta que el olor humo le llegó a la nariz y le despertó, no fue el único en notarlo, toda la clase volteo a la parte trasera del salón, justo a un lado de Jeffrey.

—¡Ramírez! —gritó el profesor exaltado.

A su lado estaba un tipo delgaducho, Dahmer creyó que tal vez era efecto del alcohol, pero notó que no olía muy bien, usaba ropa negra, cabello rizado y negro (que parecía estar grasoso), pómulos prominentes, unas gafas de sol (¿quién usaba gafas de sol en el día y dentro de un edificio?) y lo que más llamaba la atención: un cigarrillo en su boca.

El cual estaba muy encendido.

—Apague eso y lárguese de aquí.

"Ramírez" solo se rio, no tiro el cigarrillo, pero si salió de la clase.

Todos empezaron a toser como si nunca hubieran fumado, otros murmuraban y hacían chistes del tipo que acababa de salir, Dahmer no tenía ni idea de quien putas era, fue la primera vez que lo vio.

Quizás eran los efectos del alcohol (muy probablemente) pero el tipo se le hizo lindo.

Aunque oliera a muerto.

xXx

Al salir de clases volvió a ver a Ramírez fumando en una esquina, el cielo estaba nublado y él seguía usando lentes de sol.

Uno de sus conocidos notó que se le quedó viendo por un muy largo rato y se acercó a darle una mini biografía de Ramírez, lo cual, dentro de todo, agradecía.

Richard Ramírez, un estudiante que justo se había transferido ayer (día el cual Dahmer decidió faltar porque estaba demasiado ebrio para moverse), obviamente no sabían mucho de él porque era nuevo, solo que era latino y venía de Texas, aun así, en un solo día ahuyentó a más de media escuela, esto debido a que olía muy mal, incluso para los profesores resultaba nauseabundo cuando hablaba, según dijeron tenía los dientes horribles, pintaba a leguas que el tipo tenía una muy mala higiene y en un solo día ya tenía múltiples reportes por fumar donde se le diera la gana.

Al parecer traía la misma ropa de ayer con la misma mancha que se hizo al comer un hot dog o algo así.

Todo un personaje al parecer.

Su conocido solo le dijo que mejor se alejará de él o le iba a pegar el olor.

Bueno, no es como que Dahmer oliera muy bien igual, si no olía a cantina olía a animal muerto o químicos raros.

Aunque por lo menos lo de él era soportable.

Jeffrey le dio una última mirada a Richard antes de tomar camino a su casa.

xXx


	3. ii - reunión

Encontrar animales muertos se hacía cada vez más difícil, no tuvo otra opción más que tomar ese gato callejero y estrangularlo, se sentía un poco mal por lo que le había hecho al animal, de todas formas, ya estaba moribundo, por lo menos él le dio una muerte rápida.

Sacó la navaja que traía en su bolsillo y empezó a sacar los órganos del animal.

Paró de inmediato al escuchar un ruido.

Volteo a todos lados nervioso de ser descubierto, abrirle las tripas a un animal no le daba buena imagen.

Pasaron los minutos y no apareció nadie.

Dahmer se asustó tanto que prefirió no seguir descuartizando al animal y mejor se fue a su casa.

En la noche solo tuvo pensamientos del gato que no pudo terminar de descuartizar, era negro y tenía el pelaje muy grueso y sucio, guardo en su mente las pocas tripas que había logrado sacar y sin querer pensó en Richard Ramírez fumando dentro del salón, olía tan mal como el gato muerto.

Los pómulos perfectos de Richard Ramírez.

Por un momento pensó en ese chico lleno de sangre.

Frunció el ceño ante el fugaz pensamiento y mejor tomó una botella de alcohol que tenía guardada por ahí, en un intento de conciliar el sueño.

xXx

—¡Hey marica!

Jeffrey volteo consternado, no había nadie en el patio más que él y Ramírez.

Seguía usando la misma camisa que ayer.

—Me miras mucho y eso me molesta—Richard sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca —me dan asco los maricones.

—Ah bien—Dahmer prefería ahorrarse una pelea, así que solo le ignoró.

El rubio había preferido no entrar a clase porque quería observar a Ramírez, así que se quedó en el patio a una distancia alejada, fingiendo estar ebrio para despistar, pero Richard no se tragó el cuento.

—Entonces sí eres un pinche maricón—siguió hablando el latino mientras se acercaba.

Dahmer se dio cuenta que los rumores de su aliento no exageraban.

—Habla en inglés, estás en América—respondió Dahmer serio, no estaba enojado ni nada, solo quería alejar al tipo.

Era más lindo cuando no hablaba.

—¡¿Qué dijiste puto?! —gritó Ramírez con más fuerza.

—¿Entiendes inglés? —comentó el rubio con seriedad, provocando que el latino le tomará del cuello de la camisa, Richard era unos centímetros más alto que él.

—Mira putito, si no quieres que le diga a todo el mundo que andas matando gatos vas a cerrar la boca en este instante—expelió Ramírez en furia, para luego soltarlo y escupir a un lado.

Dahmer frunció el ceño ante la amenaza

—¿Eras tú? —cuestionó, aunque la respuesta parecía ser obvia.

Richard sonrió mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

—Sí—dio una calada—estaba dando unas vueltas al bosque para adaptarme y de repente te vi ahí, abriendo las tripas de ese animal como carnicero.

El corazón de Jeffrey comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

—Di lo que quieras—murmuro Dahmer—nadie le va a creer al raro que lleva días sin bañarse.

El rubio le dio un empujón a Ramírez para luego empezar a caminar, el latino soltó una risa.

—Oye, no hay agua en mi casa—volvió a dar una calada—no la han pagado.

—Podrías cambiarte la ropa…—sugirió Dahmer como solución.

Richard dio una última calada, para luego tirar el cigarrillo y pisarlo.

—No—respondió mientras se acercaba y rodeaba de los hombros a Jeffrey—este es mi conjunto favorito.

Richard olía muy fuerte, era desagradable por supuesto, pero alguien que estaba acostumbrado al olor de los cadáveres no sentía tanta repulsión.

—Entonces no vengas.

—Probablemente una nena como tu no lo entendería—Richard empezó a caminar mientras llevaba a Jeffrey consigo, ¿a dónde?, solo el latino sabía—pero los padres mexicanos golpean a sus hijos cuando no obedecen y a mí me ordenaron ir a la escuela.

—¿Qué haces?—dijo el rubio al ver que estaban caminando.

—Vamos al bosque—Ramírez sonrió y sus dientes (todos deformes y asquerosos) daban la sensación de colmillos ensangrentados—el gato debe seguir ahí.

El corazón volvió a latirle muy rápido, dio un vistazo a Ramírez y a pesar de oler horrible, tener piel muerta por todas partes y ese horrible pelo grasoso, no pudo evitar apreciar sus pómulos, sentía que eso lo hacía ver más atractivo.

—Si es que algún otro animal no se lo comió—comentó Dahmer.

—Deja de mirarme marica—Richard soltó al rubio—. Vamos a necesitar otro animal entonces.

Dahmer alzó una ceja, ¿que tenía planeado ese tipo y por qué sonreía como estúpido?


End file.
